


El día que yo me muera

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 10x11 - Shabbat Shalom, AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo sobre la cena en casa de los Vance en Shabbat Shalom</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día que yo me muera

Verle levantar la copa y brindar como si nada hubiera sucedido le disparó la adrenalina. Paz, familia y todas esas palabras que para él parecían carecer de sentido. A punto estuvo de levantarse, salir dando zancadas y llamar a contárselo todo a Gibbs. Sin embargo, su sonrisa la apaciguó en el último momento. En el fondo estaba siendo injusta con él al exigirle que cambiara. Continuaba siendo Eli David, el guerrero indómito e implacable curtido en tantas batallas como granos de arena en el desierto. Matar a aquel periodista no había sido más que un contratiempo al que ella ni siquiera habría dado importancia años atrás.

Eli era el mismo, ella no. Ahí residía la clave. Aun así, se negaba a verle solo como un luchador sin alma, sabía que la tenía. Mirándole con su kipá, sus gafitas de pasta y su pelo cada vez más blanco y escaso, hasta lo encontraba tierno. Volvía a ser abba, el que la enseñó a montar en bicicleta, pero también a disparar, el que cortó de raíz su deseo de tener un poni y a cambio le obsequió con una navaja que todavía conservaba.

“Solo esta noche”, pensó, nostálgica, mientras ella también alzaba su copa. “Después, todo habrá terminado”.

Fue Eli quien dio la voz de alarma tras el tiroteo. Tenía un balazo bastante doloroso en el hombro, pero a simple vista dudaba que le hubiera afectado a la subclavia. Viviría. El caso de Jackie no parecía tan claro. Vomitaba sangre mientras Leon le suplicaba que aguantase. Los hombres del agente especial Gibbs sin duda oirían al otro lado del teléfono los quejidos desesperados de su viejo amigo suplicándole a su esposa que aguantase, asegurándole que las ambulancias no tardarían en llegar.

Su aparición, por desgracia, ocurriría demasiado tarde. No podrían hacer nada por ella.

La había visto nacer, asomar esa cabecita deformada de cabello ralo al mundo. Cómo lloraba. En cambio, ya jamás emitiría ningún sonido. Vencida sobre la mesa, con los ojos entreabiertos, Ziva miraba a la nada. Eli le bajó los párpados, la tomó en brazos a pesar del dolor y la meció mientras le cantaba entre sollozos la misma melodía que tantas noches la ayudó a dormir en su cunita. Al sonido de las primeras sirenas, echó a andar hacia el Mini, la colocó en el asiento del pasajero y echó a rodar a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

Buscar la paz tras tantos años de violencia estéril le había arrebatado a su última hija. Solo había una respuesta posible.


End file.
